Tamaki et la magie noire
by mashfan4life
Summary: Voici l'histoire qui explique la peur de Tamaki face à la magie noire...


Ok, voici un court petit texte que j'ai écrit pour me préparer à un examen d'écriture. C'est une nouvelle littéraire, pour ceux qui se posaient la question. Je ne sais pas si c'est très bon. Laissez moi vos commentaires et, si j'ai fait de erreurs, s'il vous plaît me le dire. Bonne lecture! :)

Vous remarquerez que Haruhi n'est pas présente. C'est simplement parce que l'histoire pprend place avant qu'elle face apparition dans leurs vies.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de ce matin ensoleillé qui aurait pu me faire douter de ce qui était pour m'arriver.

Enfin, peut-être aurais-je dû remarquer que nous étions effectivement vendredi le 13. Ou encore, peut-être aurais-je dû prendre note du chat noir qui a croisé mon chemin. Peut-être même, lorsque mon miroir de poche s'est cassé, aurais-je dû me réfugier dans ma chambre en toute sécurité.

Peut-être aurais-je dû remarquer tous ses signes, mais, étant la personne sans soucis et sûr de moi que je suis, l'idée d'avoir peur n'a jamais traversé mon esprit.

oOoOo

Ma journée s'était déroulée comme à l'habitude. Je suis allé à mes cours, j'ai diné et je me suis dirigé vers le host club. La session s'est déroulée sans péripécies, mais c'est après que les choses se sont gâtées.

C'était l'heure de débuter notre rencontre hebdomadaire. Les frères Hitachiin se précipitèrent hors de la pièce en disant qu'ils reviendraient bientôt avec les costumes qu'ils avaient préparés. Kyouya quitta de sa manière réservée en m'informant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il serait bientôt de retour. Hani et Mori dûrent aussi s'absenter un moment puisque Hani avait oublié son sac au club de Kendo.

Je me retrouvai donc seul.

Ne sâchant pas trop quoi faire, je m'assis en soupirant sur le fauteuil le plus près d'où je me trouvais. J'étais là à comtempler les poussières, me disant que je n'étais pas digne de ce traitement, lorsque je sentis soudainement le besoin de me retourner. Je regardai autour de moi, sans savoir ce que je cherchais. Rien de la pièce paraissait suspect.

Je soupirai de nouveau et c'est à ce moment que j'entendis une douce mélodie venir du fond de la salle. C'était une très belle mélodie et elle me rappelait les beaux jours de mon enfance.

Je me levai et je marchai vers le rideau qui cachait mon piano pour voir qui jouait si bien. La musique s'arrêta et lorsque je me rendis derrière le rideau, il n'y avait personne.

Je m'arrêtai un moment avant de décider que la personne avait dû être intimidée de jouer pour quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que moi. Elle avait dû se cacher en m'entendant venir.

J'haussai les épaules et je m'installai à mon tour au piano. Je commençai à jouer, mais les notes résonnaient mal. J'allai donc vérifier ce qui se passait. Je trouvai une partition prise entre les cordes.

Je pris les feuilles et je me rassis. Je plaçai mes doights sur les touches et je me mis à jouer la musique qui était écrite sur la partition que j'avais trouvé. C'était la pièce que j'avais entendue.

Je me perdis dans la musique, laissant la mélodie m'emporter, ce qui expliquerait que je ne remarquai pas immédiatement qu'un violon s'était mis à m'accompagner. Je terminai la pièce avant de me lever pour aller voir qui avait jouer le violon.

Quand j'arrivai dans la salle d'où j'avais entendu la musique, il n'y avait personne. Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas aussi surpris. La seule chose que je trouvai était un violon reposant seul sur une autre partition.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de dire : « Si vous vouliez jouer avec moi, le roi de ce club si prestigieux et envié, il n'y avait qu'à le dire… »

J'attendis, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. J'ajoutai donc : « Ne soyez pas géné par ma grandeur! »

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement. Je pris donc le violon et la partition et je retournai au piano. Je les déposai près de moi avant de me remettre à jouer. Si cette personne voulait jouer avec moi, elle n'aurait pas le choix de se montrer. Je ferma les yeux et laissai mes doights dancer sur les touches.

Bientôt, le violon se mit à jouer près de moi. Je n'avait pas entendu de pas, mais je m'étais dit que la personne avait dû s'approcher doucement.

Je finis la pièce et je me retournai pour voir la mystérieuse personne.

Il n'y avait personne, j'étais seul.

L'archet du violon semblait se tenir sur les cordes de sa propre volonté avant de retomber sur le sol lorsque la note arrêta de résonner. Je restai incrédule devant ce que j'avais vu ou, du moins, ce que j'avais cru voir.

« Nous sommes de retour! » s'écrièrent les jumeaux en ouvrant grand les portes.

Je sursautai si violemment que me frappai la tête au plafond. Les autres membres du club entrènt à la suite des Hitachiins et s'assirent près d'eux sur le divan. Je m'approchai en les dévisageant, surtout les jumeaux qui auraient très bien pu orchestrer ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Aucun membre paraissait suspect.

Je m'assis donc, plus silencieux que d'habitude, en repensant au miroir que j'avais cassé.

oOoOo

On ne pourrait pas dire que ce qui m'était arrivé tenait de la mal chance, mais il y avait certainement quelque chose de mystérieux là dedans.

Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement superstitieux, croyant que j'était trop bon pour succomber aux malaises annoncés par les chats noirs.

Cet événement mystérieux, ou peut-être était-ce le rire funèbre que j'avais ententu provenant de la porte noir au fond de la salle en quittant ce soir-là, changea mon avis sur tout cela. C'est ce jour-là qui marqua le début de ma peur bleu de tout ce qui a attrait à la magie noire…

* * *

Resalut! Je sais que l'événement vécu par Tamaki n'est pas exactement effrayant. Ce qui lui a fait peur, dans l'fond, c'est qu'il a vu qu'il y a peut-être du supernaturel dans le monde. Pour ceux qui on étudié la nouvelle littéraire (surtout la fantastique), laissez moi savoir si vous pensez que j'ai bien suivi les caractéristique de celle-ci.

Sur une autre note, j'aimerais juste surligner que je suis anglophone d'abord. Donc, si vous aimeriez que je traduise un de vos texte, ça me ferais plaisir.

C'est tout! Merci à ceux qui ont lu mon texte et merci à ceux qui ont laissé leurs commentaires!


End file.
